


人蛇

by miuse



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuse/pseuds/miuse
Summary: #我流西幻au#脐橙，舌交





	人蛇

**Author's Note:**

> #我流西幻au  
> #脐橙，舌交

　　皇城向来是阿斯加德帝国消息流通得最快的地方。不到半天时间，整个皇城的居民们都知道今早远征归来的国王Thor，除了满箱满箱的战利品外，还带回了自己的救命恩人——一位来自人蛇族的大法师。

　　他们聚在一起谈论那位法师纯黑的危险而美丽的蛇尾，手腕上的蛇形手镯，颈侧的鳞片状文身，白皙的光裸的上半身和紧致的肌肉，还有黑色的半面纱之上露出的一双勾魂摄魄的碧绿眼瞳。

　　而不得不提的还有年轻国王躲闪的眼神和不经意对视时擦出的火花。人们暧昧的哄笑，和自己遇上的每一个人一起猜测着国王是不是陷入了爱河。

　　显然是的。

　　事实上，国王与法师之间的关系远比人们猜测的还要复杂。他们的第一次相遇是在Thor十八岁外出游历大陆的途中。在那之后的每一天，Thor都虔诚地感激造物的奇妙——尤其是关于兽人发情的部分——让他有了一个永生难忘的火辣夜晚。

　　而据《万物典》记载，‘强大美丽而天性狡诈，唯独为爱情可痴迷致死’，是人蛇族的典型特征。他们往往在成年时的发情期就能凭着直觉找到命定之人，然后相守一生。

　　但从Thor分离三年的经历中已可隐约觉察，这位名为Loki的无姓氏顶尖法师——人蛇族中唯一的王蛇属，绝对强大，绝对美丽，但绝不会任由爱情的铰链拴上自己的脖子。

　　Thor收回思绪晃着酒杯，琥珀色的顺滑酒液旋出迷人光泽，又被他一饮而尽。他自认不必苦恼，至少Loki愿意在发情期将至之时留宿皇宫。他自然有主意慢慢让不近人情的法师接纳爱，不过是从长计议，Thor等得起。

　　但当Loki的发情期开始，心中念叨着从长计议的年轻国王，几乎是一收到传话法术就掀飞了餐桌跑向法师所在的偏殿。

　　Thor推开房门，乱糟糟的大脑只能被动的接受着扑面而来的昳丽。Loki正躺在暗红色大床上，黑色的厚重窗帘严严实实的遮去了半人蛇厌恶的阳光，室内唯有的光源是桌上摇曳的烛火。

　　温凉的薄汗映着暖光把Loki白皙的细腻肌理浸润出细碎的光泽，胸前两抹初樱颤巍巍地随着稍显急促的喘息起伏。绿眸也蒙了一层艳气逼人的水色，又因为拉成细线的瞳孔多出几分凌厉。蛇信子不时从溢出温热吐息的口中探出来滴溜溜的转一圈，纯黑蛇尾与人身接驳处的菱形鳞片因兴奋而张合，锋利的边缘闪过银光，流露出类似捕猎的前兆。

　　色情而危险的画面，把Thor的心跳逼停了一瞬，他怔在原地，理智仅仅艰难维持到反锁上房间门。全身的血液都在滚烫地乱窜，把舔舐、啃咬、抵死缠绵的念头，燃成情欲的熊熊火光。

　　他难耐的扯了扯衣领，刚迈出半步，就被蛇尾卷着腰腹丢在了床上。Loki伏在Thor身上，纯黑蛇尾缠紧了‘猎物’的双腿。国王华贵的服饰在他的指尖下，被法术寸寸绞成了虚无。

　　Loki体温偏凉的手随后缠上Thor在战斗中锻炼得紧致的腰部，身体随之不满足的攀附贴合。像一朵摇曳的菟丝花，贪婪的缠绕，用柔弱姿态欺骗被寄生的猎物。

　　肉与肉的紧密相贴让他吐露了舒适的喟叹，又模糊在Thor的唇齿间。国王抛下了矜持的礼数按着对方的后颈凶狠地咬上淡色的唇，仓促间甚至能听见牙齿相碰的响声。他们的吻更像是一场带俗艳意味的搏斗，Thor粗砺的舌苔刮蹭着Loki柔嫩的口腔，又被毫不客气的细长蛇信勾缠着交换唾液。

　　Thor的裤子在他们亲吻时已被灵活的蛇尾褪下。玉石质感的鳞片贴合了Thor的腿部，就使得他清晰感知到Loki被情欲唤醒的阴茎已从鳞片下探出，顶着自己的小腹。

　　Thor掐着Loki的下巴结束了这个漫长的吻，拇指抹去薄唇上溢出的水色，转而去摁住挺立饱涨的乳尖揉搓。他指腹的薄茧摩擦着泛出粉色的乳晕，另一只手握住了Loki委委屈屈吐着前液的性器，翻剥磨蹭着冠状沟。

　　人蛇稀薄的羞耻感让Loki可以把理智暂时交付给原始冲动，他在Thor的抚慰下挺着胯，侧着胸膛示意对方别冷落了另一侧的乳尖。Thor被Loki俯视的带着些许睥睨的眼神看得喉咙发紧，从善如流地含上那抹初绽的山樱，牙尖戳刺着吸吮成烂熟桃红。

　　Thor手上撸动的力度加重了些，间或揉搓一把囊袋，或者用指甲轻轻掐着敏感的会阴。Loki忘情的呻吟着，尖牙在唇间蠢蠢欲动，眼睛里的绿浸了水，泄出一汪翠色。

　　Thor凑过去舔舐他的牙尖，上面密布的敏感神经欢呼雀跃的向大脑传递欢愉。其中夹带的一点酸软酥麻让Loki恼怒的在Thor厚实的肩上咬了一口，方才因情欲有些扩散的瞳孔再次因血气拉成细线。

　　“别碰我的牙。”蛇信将Thor肩上的鲜血卷食入腹，Loki自觉理亏，慢悠悠的松开了缠着Thor的蛇尾，把同样敏感的尾尖塞进了对方空闲的手里，“尾巴到勉为其难可以。”

　　Thor胸膛里闷出几声笑，手上更加卖力的伺候。快感一层层的漾开交叠，Loki眼前闪过幽暗的树林，草原的星空，还有一切美好而让人舒适的景色。然后一道闪电劈开了柔和迷幻的表象，碎裂成色彩单一的星子陨落，溅起一池细密的余波。暖和祥谧的余韵缠绕着同样温软的胴体，细碎挠人的喘息吐露着，Loki交付了Thor一手淫糜的白浊。

　　从高潮的舒适中抽离出来时两人已换了位置，Thor撑着床悬在Loki上方，眼中的蓝色沉沉发暗，藏着惊雷。“变成腿Loki，变成腿好不好。”他喉咙里发出沉闷的低喘，摩挲着人身与蛇尾间尤为细嫩的肌肤。

　　Loki胡乱地点点头，含糊的呻吟了几声，黑色鳞片寸寸翻折收起，露出内里因鲜有现于人前，而白皙得过分的笔直双腿。Thor挽着Loki的膝弯让他把腿缠在自己的腰上，近乎痴迷的让指尖沿着大腿滑嫩皮肤下暗青色的血管徘徊。感受着Loki因过分敏感的部位被碰触，而不可抑制的颤抖。

　　“你简直是一份无与伦比的珍宝。”Thor由衷的感叹，把吻印在了Loki的眉心，又在他脸上黏糊糊地亲了一气。含住耳垂时Thor没忍住嘀咕了一声，“你耳朵红透了Loki，这是害羞了吗？”

　　“闭嘴！”Loki飞快的否定，抱着Thor的手却诚实地在对方背上留了几道划痕，耳廓的绯红一直蔓延到颈侧。他的尖牙冲Thor比划了一下，恶狠狠的命令，“你赶紧进来就好，别废话。”

　　“这恐怕还不行。”Thor的食指抵在Loki的穴口，被发情期掌控的身体乖顺地含住指尖往里吞，内里的肉芽谄媚的往上凑，让他更好的感受温热紧致的滋味。他安抚的亲了亲Loki的膝盖，干脆又送入一指，浅浅的抽插了两下，试探性地撑了撑。果不其然，两指还勉强能吃下，想再撑大些就很难了。

　　Thor笑着凑到Loki耳边调侃，“说着让我直接进去，身体却还不肯打开，这可不行呀大法师阁下。”

　　“呜嗯。”Loki瞪了他一眼，却说不出完整的话，紧致的甬道能很好的感受手指分明的骨节。这种被半充满的愉悦虽未饱足，但也勉强安抚了躁动的情欲。

　　Thor胡乱搅了搅，带出一些细碎的水声。他摩挲着甬道依着记忆搜寻，如愿的在按到一个凸起时听见了Loki拔高发腻的呻吟。他随即又在那个腺体上狠狠的揉搓了几下，欣赏着Loki肆意呻吟时脸上既放荡又赤诚的迷乱。

　　但他并没有再加手指，反倒是抽离开来。骤然的空虚让Loki恼怒的一脚蹬了过去，却被人握住了脚踝。细密的吻随之落在脚心，红梅沾染了一枝白雪，直至幽谷。

　　Loki惊诧的下意识要后退，却被钳制住腰身不能动弹。他能感受到Thor的舌头是怎样代替了手指侵入柔软的内在，擦着肉壁凶狠的开拓，贴着腺体翻搅。

　　少有的无措让Loki呼吸一窒，咕叽作响的水声无限放大，肠液混着唾液，随着Thor的动作打湿了穴口，他甚至不能自控的想像那些淫靡体液溅在Thor眼睫上的糟糕场景。

　　烛光下的一切都显得有些失控，Loki一手拽紧了暗红色的床单，一手揪住了Thor的金发，也不知是在挽留还是推拒。他身前的性器再次被过分激烈的情欲激醒，Thor却在高潮将至时收回了舌头，就势重重的舔了一记挺立的性器。他探身和Loki接吻，将那些情色的味道分享出去，拇指按压着穴口周围的皱褶确认是否足够湿软。

　　可惜Thor低估了情热影响下半人蛇的攻击性，Loki骤然发力摁着他的肩膀把他压在了身下。Thor只来得及惊讶的喊了声“Loki”，就被对方反客为主，咬着他的锁骨对准饱涨的龟头坐了下去。

　　Loki沉下腰肢的速度倒不算太快，得益于Thor的充分开拓，高热的甬道很快就把狰狞的巨物完全吞下。只不过他积攒的力气也似乎告罄，宛若无骨的贴在了Thor身上。

　　Loki吐出的蛇信扫过Thor颈侧的动脉，威胁着他不许有下一步动作。但即使没有抽插，甬道内依然有层层叠叠的媚肉裹缠着Thor的性器，自顾自的吸吮嘬弄。Thor喉结滚了滚，不敢在这种时候忤逆对方，只好亲吻着黑发一遍遍念着Loki的名字，小心翼翼的哀求。

　　Loki在他颈侧印了个发白的牙印，慢悠悠的直起身，半阖的蛇瞳带着慵懒的满足。他动了动胯骨逐渐适应，撑着Thor的胸膛抬胯坐下，把握着速度取悦自己。他俯身，绵长的呻吟裹挟着热气扑在Thor脸上，引诱对方和自己接吻。人蛇族天生的媚态终于显露出来，Loki剥离了那层大法师的矜持淡漠，在自己的床伴面前保留了身到心的短暂赤裸。

　　Thor也配合着他的动作，顶弄着敏感的腺体，含住对方半吐露的蛇信缠绵接吻。但这种温柔的节奏显然满足不了他，Thor试探着握住了对方的腰肢得到许可后，稍稍加快速度，凶狠的冲撞起来。

　　稀薄的肠液在穴口被打成白沫，鲜红的媚肉被带出又撞入，汹涌的快感将Loki柔软的身体向后拉扯，颀长的脖颈露出优美的弧度。他呻吟着伸手抚慰自己，没几下就把白浊溅上了Thor的小腹。

　　高潮时温热的肠液也打在了Thor的性器上，肉芽密密匝匝的缠紧，贪婪地想要吃得更深。Thor咬住Loki肩上的一块嫩肉厮磨，把他的腿缠在自己腰上，带着他站了起来。

　　Loki惊喘一声，这个体位让Thor成为他唯一的支点，因着重力作用无疑的进的更深。而Thor舔弄他被泪水打湿的眼睫，拉开了床边厚重的窗帘，把Loki放在了窗沿。月光浸了寒露滴落在他身上，把人蛇的美貌渲染的更加逼人。

　　国王虔诚地随着月色用亲吻膜拜自己神明的每一寸肌肤，钳着Loki的腰肢抽插操弄，摩挲着人蛇颈侧因过度快感而冒出的鳞片，发狠的顶着胯。人蛇不甘示弱的绞紧了后穴，逼迫着Thor闷哼着终于发泄出来。

　　他们气喘吁吁的接吻，汗淋淋的抱在一起，谁都没有先说话。  
　　  
　　  
彩蛋  
1.无姓氏操作是为了让Thor在婚礼上给Loki冠姓  
2.他们第一次是野战，并且一开始靠蛇的泄殖腔，Loki最后爽到不行才化腿  
3.Loki的敏感点有尾尖，牙尖，颈侧纹身，腿，侧腰等  
4.蛇形手镯是活的  
5.第二天Loki两指夹着Thor被尖牙划伤的舌头上药，一边上药一边骂骂咧咧的嫌弃，Thor委屈的坐在小板凳上张嘴吐舌头。  
6.Loki是王蛇属，本体黑色王蛇，无毒，不害怕蛇类毒素并以毒蛇为食。　　  
　　


End file.
